Poly(arylene sulfide) compositions can be used in the manufacture of electronic components such as, for example, connectors, bobbins, coils, relays, etc. Poly(arylene sulfide) compositions can also be used to encapsulate electronic components.
High insulation resistance is a much desired characteristic in such poly(arylene sulfide) compositions. One of the objects of this invention is to provide a poly(arylene sulfide) composition having high insulation resistance. Another object of this invention is to provide electronic components made from or encapsulated with a poly(arylene sulfide) composition of high insulation resistance.
Although my invention is well suited for use in the area of electronic components and encapsulation thereof, the scope of my invention is not limited thereto. Accordingly, it is also an object of this invention to provide a novel poly(arylene sulfide) composition. Many uses for poly(arylene sulfide) compositions (especially poly(phenylene sulfide) compositions) are known; others have yet to be discovered.
Other objects, advantages and aspects of this invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art upon study of this disclosure and the appended claims.